Rosalie
by iluvcarlisle
Summary: This is in the time that Twilight takes place. Its a one shot for now, but if you like it review and I'll add more. This is about the fights Rosalie gets in with everybody around the Cullen household to protect them from Bella...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is Rosalie's point of view. Enjoy.**

Why did he love her? What did he see in her, that wasn't present in me? What was he _thinking _telling her our secret? An outsider... Someone mortal.

I couldn't shake this feeling... Like _we_ were going to suffer to keep _him_ happy. It was illogical and stupid, and I wanted no part in it. Edward was in love with a naïve human.

"Stop it, Rosalie." Edward growled through his bared teeth. He entered my room, and stood across the threshold from me. Taking a protective stance. As if he could stop me.

I smiled. Sugar. Sweet. "What do _you want from me?" _Edward was trying to remain composed, from the verbal onslaught of my mind.

I turned my back on him. Walking to my dresser. He just stood there. I could feel it.

"You're right, Rosalie." Edward consented quietly.

I rounded on him. "What?" I demanded in a cold, detached tone.

Edward snarled. "This isn't worth it." He answered just as coldly.

I laughed. A high, mocking tone. "What? Somebody_ finally_ knock some sense into you?" I bantered back.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "No." He replied his voice carefully composed.

Sneering, I responded. "What then?"

"You. Who_ cares _what you think." I flinched back as if I'd been slapped.

Edward stood there staring at me, his ocher eyes unforgiving. "No..." I breathed.

Edward smirked and nodded. "Yes..." He breathed.

No. No way. This wasn't happening... He'd already hurt me so much! Why was he doing this again! It was insane, and this time, I was sick of it.

"Look at me, Edward." I demanded. He did as I told. Edward looked at my eyes, bright topaz, my face and the rest of my exposed skin, snowy white, then at my hands, balled into fists, able to do more damage than humanly possible. "This isn't normal." I whispered. Edward's face held this "all knowing" look, like he knew what I was saying before I said it. That wasn't possible, my head was filled with a vicious verbal onslaught, only fit for Edward.

He nodded and grimaced. "I know." He replied quickly. I shook my head. "It won't work... It'll never work... You crave her blood... You won't have the restraint..." I babbled and ranted, watching Edward get madder and madder.

"Shut the hell up." His voice was a whisper, but it was deadly calm.

"Edward! You don't seem to understand." Reaching behind me, I quickly grabbed my hand mirror off my vanity. "This," I crushed the mirror between my hand,"isn't normal." I whispered.

"I KNOW!" He roared at me. I stumbled back a few steps and took up a protective stance.

I started shaking, crying. Small tear less sobs were racking my body. "You _don't_ though."

His face was a mask of blatant disbelief. "Whats there not to understand?" Edward murmured. He was used to being smart, and knowing everything before it happened. I was used to being the blond, but this was going way too far. I was in no place, to take any crap from Edward. "Edward_! You told her! She knows we're all vampires!"_ I spat the word, like it was venom and had poisoned me.

Edward stood there. Unmoving. His eyes trained to my floor. "She guessed." He murmured pathetically.

I snorted, and looked out the window. "Ya. She _guessed_. She _guessed_ you drink blood, and that you could lift a van with a _finger. Ya, Edward. She guessed_." I laughed. A cold, menacing sound. Edward stood there, staring dejectedly out the window.

"Its too late.." He whispered. I stopped moving, guessing the inevitable.

Turning back to him quickly, I lost it. "Then what the hell do you want from me?!" I roared at him.

Edward stepped forward. Ready to defend his "mate." "I love her, Rosalie. There is nothing you can do." He whispered fiercely.

I shook my head, listening to Edward cuss at me. He'd never gotten this mad... He'd never been this willing to defend his supposed "mate." This dumb girl he watched sleep. I was losing it. Emmett and I loved each other! Why was I so shocked Edward had finally found a mate?...

Thats why. Edward was _mine. _Carlisle wanted us to be together, the way Emmett and I were. I still felt like he was mine... I felt like I should have this ownership claim on him... I wanted Edward to want me...

I wanted to be human, with Emmett, and have little kids... That looked just like Emmett... I wanted a house and matching beds for the kids, and I wanted to eat food! NOT DRINK BLOOD. I wanted to feel.. _Normal. _

I didn't want to hurt this family more than I already had.. Its was selfish and stupid... And vain... It was, essentially me.

"Do what you want." I whispered as I shoved past Edward out the door. "I don't care."

Edward stood frozen to his spot. "But.. You do." He murmured.

I kept walking. "Get out of my head." I mumbled, knowing he would. I stalked out of the house, clearly pissed, and took off. Past our house, past Forks, past civilization, into the forest where there was no fine line between human and animal...

**Okay guys, I need a lot of reviews for this one, its important, its been my favorite to write so far... I guess cause I'm as shallow as Rosalie and our minds kinda work in the same way, but its been a blast writing this and I want to make a dedication. **

**This review goes out to: edwardcullenismine 15. You reviewed my story, Bella, and you said something about my profile. The poem about Homophobia. I am sooo glad, that this poem had some meaning to you. It means the world to me, that you take the time to read and review all my stories and I am forever grateful. Thanks. Everybody.**

**Cece**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! **

I hunted. Trying to sate the strong urge to hunt down this Swan girl and slit her throat. I had to remind myself that Edward was new at this... This stupid game the humans have to play. Love.

He should be wiser though! I was trying to convince myself rather vainly that this was alright. It wasn't though.

The movement caught my eye quickly. A deer. I lunged after the deer, losing my train of thought... Losing any thought at all, my instincts had taken over. Powerful and Ignited from the fight. As soon as my teeth slit its neck, I stopped. Just stopped. Curling into a ball.

I wrapped my arms around my legs, rocking back and forth slowly in the fetal position. Nobody deserved this.

To die this way. Not even the people in the innermost circle of hell, this was wrong.

"_Where the hell is my wife?"_ That voice meant something. Emmett's voice.

Edward answered. "She ran." I could just picture him shrugging and gesturing to the door.

Emmett grunted a reply and took off, not bothering to hunt, not even really smelling the blood, too concerned. For me.

Why did I do this? Why did I have to hurt everyone so much?

"Rose." Relief was the dominant emotion in his voice. Emmett walked to me, his jaw slackened. "Rose... What happened?" Emmett looked at me, and made to pick me up. I rolled away lithely, glancing at myself.

All I could see was red. Blood.

That did it, I cracked. Sobbing and talking, and trying to make sense of the jealousy that coursed hot and venomous through my veins.

"Rosalie..." He was watching my break down, a sad little smile on his face. He tried to pick me up again.

"No." I jumped back, and dodged his hands. "You can't want this..." I murmured.

Emmett looked at me skeptically. He looked at my clothes, blood stained and gross. He looked at my jaw set and hard, and at my hands, balled into fists, almost as if to clutch at the little sanity I retained. Then at my eyes, fierce and coal black. He thought I wasn't serious. Damn.

My voice shook. "I'm serious." Emmett walked to me, catching me in his vice like grip. I stayed straight. Trying to not relax, and feel the comfort his cold embrace brought.

He beat me. At my game. I relaxed and buried my head in his welcoming chest, sniffling and grabbing at sanity vainly.

Emmett was kissing my neck, and stroking my hair. Murmuring small comforts. Rocking me. I saw the deer again, and was hit with another strong edge of hysteria.

He clutched me to him, frowning. Trying to decipher the violent mood swings.

He looked at my eyes, following my peripheral vision to the deer. "Oh..." He said quietly. Emmett ran his large granite hand through his disheveled brown hair... So much like Vera's baby's.

He knew this, but thats what I fell in love with about him. He reminded me of the life I used to have. Vera and her husband. Their beautiful baby. The one thing I could never have.

I crawled out of Emmett's grip, and slid to the ground. Running my hands through my blond hair, picking out twigs and leaves.

Emmett was watching me... again. The doubt that was in my eyes hurt him, I could see that. "You can go..." I whispered. "You don't have to stay here..." I looked at myself, and gesturing to myself tried to set him free. "With me..." I choked on the lump in my throat and looked at the ground, hearing Emmett advance.

He bent to my level, and grabbed my chin. Firmly, but not enough to hurt me. "I want this."

Emmett gazed at my lips, then he crushed his to mine. Demanding entry roughly, and conveying his feelings. I couldn't stop him, I couldn't hurt him like that, so I kissed his back. Tangling my hands in his hair, and pulling back reluctantly.

His face was an inch from mine, his breath fanning my face. I bit my full bottom lip, and leaned closer. "I'm glad." I murmured smiling. A true, genuine smile.

**This is Emmett and Rosalie, I love them. Thanks very much for taking the time to read my work, I appreciate it a lot. So, if you liked reading it... Or didn't, I want to know. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh... Thanksgiving Break, the time we should all give thanks... FOR TWILIGHT! He he... Okay, here is the next chappy... **

We'd returned home, though I wasn't happy about it. Emmett had carried me, his embrace comforting the dark hole of my thoughts.

We were laying on our large, sleigh bed. The frame was a rich mahogany. It matched Emmett's hair. The room itself, and the furnishings were varying fall colors. We had lamps, preferring the lamp light. One wall was a large bay window.

Emmett was holding me to his bare chest. I was absently stroking his chest, thinking. I'd curled up, totally touching him. He was stroking my hair, lovingly.

"Did you want... a baby, Emmett?" He looked at me, quizzically. "No more breakdowns." I said firmly.

Emmett looked at me, and then at the ceiling. "Ya... I do Rose." He said quietly.

I rolled off Emmett. Guilt was a hot iron in my stomach. "Why?"

Emmett was slow with his answer. He was judging my facial expression with watchful eyes. I reached out and slowly captured his hand. "Please?" I said quietly. My eyes were smoldering.

"Rose..." He spoke tranquilly, as if he was deciding. "Rose... I want a baby, but if its not _ours_... Rosalie, I don't just love you... I _need_ you. You're my air and my life, Rose... You're _beautiful._" He pulled me back to him, laying me on him again. I felt... wrong.

I felt all wrong. The guilt was consuming me. He couldn't be happy, because of me. This was my fault. He was a... A... blood sucking beast, because of me...

"Rose! Rose. Don't." He warned me.

"Its okay." My voice sounded wrong. It sounded like I was being strangled by an invisible hand, Emmett could tell.

"Rosalie..." Why was this happening?

Why was the guilt so unbearable now? Why was I sobbing tearlessly, again? Why did I feel guilty now? Why not all those years ago?

"Don't cry..._ Please_. Rosalie! Please... Don't cry..." Emmett grabbed my waist and made me look into his eyes.

The topaz was on fire with a want that was so visible.

"_I did this!"_ I sobbed hysterically. I did this!

Emmett's mouth fell open. He was speechless.

"Damn! I did this! I hurt you..." I shook my head.

Emmett looked at me through those impossibly long lashes.

"You've never hurt me.." He whispered. His attempt was feeble... and I had an urge to point this out. "I did! How can you say that?" I whispered.

Emmett was out of the bed and cradling me faster than I could blink. "Rosalie Hale." He spoke my name lovingly. "I love you... And that is all that matters."

I wanted to speak, I wanted to do anything! The words. I felt as if I couldn't deserve those words...

"I love you... So... Don't do this to me." Emmett whimpered. His tone made me look up, and what I saw shocked me. His face was contorted in horror, and his lips were trembling. "Don't leave me Rosalie. Please."

He murmured.

My jaw dropped.

Emmett. Thought. I. Would. Leave. Him.

I rolled over, and crushed my lips to Emmett. Wanting, more than anything, to prove my love to him. He opened his mouth just as I did, but his lips were less eager.

I felt Emmett's hands travel to my waist, and then I couldn't stand it. I couldn't leave him! I wouldn't know how to live with myself.

I pulled Emmett's black sweater over his head, listening for a ripping noise. This was Emmett's favorite sweater. Emmett's hands were so sure... He stroked my back with his free hand as he assaulted my breasts with his lips, I moaned.

His lips made me forget the world. Forget what I was. They made me focus on the here, and now. I was Rosalie, and I was making love to Emmett. I loved him, more than life itself.

I ripped off his boxers. "Rosalie Hale!" He whispered mock furiously from my neck. "I liked those... So I was wondering..." Emmett trailed off suggestively.

"What?" I panted. Next thing I knew, and I could feel Emmett's mouth on my waist. Kissing and licking and sucking. I arched my back, forcing him to touch me.

"Did you like these?" He held up my black thong from in his teeth.

I smiled coyly. "I have another pair..." I whispered. "But..." I trailed my cherry lips down his rock hard chest. "Did you like them? " I made my topaz eyes large, and sincere.

Emmett shivered and nodded very fast. "Yes..." He flipped us back over, and whispered two words against my lips. "I do."

I shuddered, delightfully.

Emmett entered me slowly, driving me mad with want. "Emmett-" I was cut off by his lips.

We rocked together. The world small, and insignificant compared to us. I held on to him for dear life, for eternal life. I loved him...

"Ah... Rose!" Emmett shouted my name, earning a purr from me.

As he got off me, I curled up on his chest, listening to his breathing... Wishing I could hear a heart beat. We laid together for along time, and then I had an idea.

I turned to look at him, my goofy smile giving me up. I leaned up to his ear. Kissing his neck, then murmuring so the family wouldn't hear. "I love it..." I breathed in his scent, "when I can feel your chest flex under me... I feel safe." I finished. Emmett's face betrayed his shock, but he smiled and played along.

He pinned me to the bed, bending to place his lips right under my ear. "I love it," He whispered. "when you give me this goofy, half smile." He showed me the smile.

I bent up and kissed his lips. "I love that."

Emmett touched my cheek, and lovingly kissed my neck. "I love this."

I grabbed his hair, running my hands through it and looking into his eyes. "I love... _You_." I murmured against his chest. Emmett exhaled sharply. His chest flexed. I couldn't stop myself, I laughed. It was carefree and felt very right. Emmett laughed with me... For a minute, I felt alright...

"I love you too..." Emmett still looked troubled.

"Tell me." I demanded.

His words were fast, and very near incomprehensible, but the main thing was I heard them. "You can't leave me Rosalie! I love you, and I want to work this out. I'll help... I promise."

I turned to him, not expecting to feel so cold... Not wanting to shut him out, but caring for my sanity. I wasn't gonna leave! I loved Emmett. End of story. I may not get a happy ending, but Emmett was better. "I'm not leaving you." I whispered. "I...I can't." I admitted sheepishly.

Emmett crushed me to his chest. "I'm glad." He kissed my head.

I looked at Emmett's now relaxed face, and realized with a start, it was as if we were starting over. Volterra had been a new start... Maybe Emmett was right...

Hell wasn't so bad, if you got to keep an angel with you.

**I'm not gonna update this one very often.. I love this fic, but I don't know if you guys do... **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this has taken awhile, but this is the next chapter of "Rosalie"... Sorry about the wait. **

I slipped on the black, silk pajama pants, just as Emmett appeared wearing black muscle shirt, and some flannel pants. "Hello." I murmured.

Emmett kissed my cheek. "Hello gorgeous."

"Hello handsome." I murmured back. My face had stretched into the goofy grin that Emmett loved.

Emmett's face turned serious. "You okay?" He asked slowly.

I nodded. "Yes... I think I am."

"Thats great." Emmett picked me up. "Can I kiss you?" He asked in his "knight" voice.

I giggled. "Yes, fair knight."

Emmett planted his lips on mine, and I lost myself to him. This was the least urgent kiss we'd had in two days, and I owed Emmett. Sometimes I felt like he deserved something more... Someone nicer, and not as cruel. Someone who could give him what he wanted. I knew I could, but I doubted his happiness sometimes.

When we broke apart, I brushed a curl from his forehead. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

Emmett placed his forehead against mine. "Please, don't apologize." He ran his large hand down the side of my body. "I _know_ your sorry."

"Okay, but sometimes..." I had to search for the words. "I just feel so bad... like you deserve better... or nicer."

He looked at me. "I don't _want_ anyone else." His eyes searched mine. "All I do is _think_ about you. All I _see_ is you. All I _taste_ is you. All I _know_ is you... God Rose... All I _hear_ is you."

I closed my eyes and waited for the guilt, but... I didn't feel any. All I felt was relief. Relief that someone as... perfect as Emmett could love someone as messy as me. Sometimes Emmett called me his "Beautiful Disaster." I think I know what he means.

I bit my lip as Emmett stroked my hair. "Do you remember the first time?" I asked quietly.

Emmett nodded, and shivered. "You were unsure, and not very comfortable in your skin, but after the first time... You were so much happier." He grinned. "Thats what always happens."

I nodded. "I was afraid." I whispered. "I was worried that I couldn't please you, the way you, could please me... That made me... jittery." I raked my hands through his hair. "I never wanted to lose you... I never wanted you to look at someone the way you looked at me that night." Emmett sat us in the chair. Me on top of him. "Topaz eyes hooded, and shiny. Then, bright and rash..." I sighed.

"I'd never seen anyone so beautiful..." He marveled.

As long as I'd wanted to hear those words, they didn't seem like a lot to me now... they seemed petty and small, compared to the I love yous.

Emmett started speaking again, his voice easily weaving the quilt of a story that was sacred to both of us.

"You were so unsure... I marveled at the way we fit... like puzzle pieces... Even our mouths, Rose." He touched my cheek. "I'd never felt that before."

"I wanted to devour you." I whispered, trailing my hand down his chest. "Every inch. Every crevice, every muscle. I wanted to hear you moan my name at the height of passion..." I would have been blushing if I could.

He laughed. "I think I did." He murmured.

I nodded, smiling. "It made me feel..._ happy_, Emmett... Genuinely happy. Like maybe I _could _do this, and maybe I could still be Rosalie... Just harder, and stronger." I shrugged. "What did you think?" I asked quietly.

I didn't know what I expected, as this was Edward's question. All I knew, was that I wanted an answer. Really bad.

"I didn't know what was happening." His voice was so full of agony, it sliced me like a knife. "But then I saw your face, and I _still_," Emmett touched my cheek. "had no idea what was happening, but I knew I'd be okay if you stayed with me."

Maybe I wanted another answer, but all I felt was happiness. He'd been thinking the same things as me.

Maybe, we would have to work together to make it through the mess of our lives, but we'd be okay.

And let me tell you. That meant a lot.

I sat up, and rested my head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

Emmett laughed. I could feel his chest shake. "Why do _you_ keep thanking _me_?" His puzzled look made me go into hysterics.

I kissed Emmett's cheek. "Because, I wouldn't be alive if I hadn't found you."

"Its called a soul mate, sweetie." Emmett shook some impossibly soft curls out of his eyes. "and _I'm_ lucky enough to have found mine."

"I guess we share that view then." I chuckled. "But don't get hokey on me. I am not allowing you to call me your 'baby' or your 'sugar mama.'" I shook my head and grimaced. "No way."

Emmett shook his head and laughed. "How about Rosalie?" I nodded. "How about my Rose? How about love? How about soul mate?" He kept adding impossibly sweet nick names. Emmett kissed my neck as I grabbed onto his arm, finding his large hand. "What were you going to do?" He asked me quietly.

I buried my head in his chest. "Apologize." I muttered.

Emmett put his hand under my neck to lift up my head. "Go." He breathed softly.

"But... what if I'm not strong enough? Or I crack? Or I mess that up too?" My list seemed endless, but Emmett's face let me know that it was unnecessary.

"Go." he set me on my feet this time, and gently tapped the middle of my back. "I love you... Always remember that."

I spun around. "Me too."

I walked, hesitantly, out of our room. Esme was the first person I saw. "Hello." She greeted me warmly though I didn't deserve it.

"Have..." My voice was small, strained even. "Have you seen Edward and Bella?" I mumbled.

Esme looked at me, her beautiful hair swinging down the middle of her back. "Oh honey." She wrapped her arms around my waist and planted a kiss on my forehead. "They're in his room." Esme murmured.

"Thanks." I trotted away. Steeling myself.

"Honey?" I turned around as Esme called to me.

"Hm?"

"Have you seen Carlisle?"

I nodded toward his office. "Thanks Esme." I said to the absurdly gorgeous vampire's back.

"Anytime."

I walked up the staircase, dreading the moment of confrontation. I had this feeling like maybe if I tried harder I could make this work, but I'd had that feeling before, and I hadn't talked to Emmett for a day. It had hurt me so bad.

I knocked timidly. "Edward?"

"Are you going to bite me?" He retorted sourly.

"No." I whispered. I wanted to cry.

Suddenly, the door opened. There stood Edward and Bella. "Rosalie?" Bella's eyes were searching my face. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

I nodded. "I want to apologize." Edward's jaw fell, but Bella remained composed, I had this feeling like maybe I could like this human girl after all. "I'm so sorry. I was a bitch." I shrugged.

Bella hugged me, it took me by surprise, and I froze before hugging her back. "Thanks." She smiled. A brilliant, heart breaking smile. "You guys need a minute?" She asked.

I nodded. "Thanks."

As soon as Bella left, Edward was cold. "What? What do you want?" He muttered.

I met his eyes and held the intense gaze. "I want to apologize... I was unfair and stupid and I'm sorry."

"Really? Are you sure?"

I nodded. "What do want from me?" My voice was soft, small. "I can't change the past." I murmured. "But you deserve the chance... just like all of us."

"Rosalie... You hurt me." He muttered. His front was coming down. "I wanted to hurt you."

"Same here. I'm sorry about that."

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "God. Thanks." He murmured. Edward kissed my head.

"Hands off my wife." There stood Emmett. His large eyes hooded by his black lashes. He blinked and his eyelashes brushed his cheek.

"Emmett!" I pounced on him. Locking my lips with his.

Keep my heart safe, because its my biggest fear. Don't lose hope, because thats my biggest scare, and don't lose your love, because thats my biggest mistake.

**You can thank Hellogoodbye for this chapter, they are amazing. So, if you like that band then review! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm very sorry about the wait, but my life has been a little... hectic lately. Sorry. **_

"What could a beautiful girl like you possibly be worried about?" Emmett's voice held a note of shock. "Come on... Tell me." He bent down and cradled my chin. His hands were soft and warm where they held my chin... It was nice.

It was a Monday. Rainy and dreary in true Forks fashion. I wasn't feeling a hundred percent after the weekend but I'd elected to come to school anyway. Bella would be here and I had something I wanted to ask her.

"I'm... fine." I reached down to straighten out my sweater though. I never touched my clothing. Confidence was my armor of sorts. I knew that I was beautiful... the true reincarnation of beauty, and no one could tell me otherwise. That protected me. No one would ever break that shell. I knew that, and it made me feel better about myself, even when everything around me was falling. "Emmett... come on."

He grabbed my waist. "Not until you tell me whats wrong." Emmett leaned against the nearest set of lockers. "I can wait." His hair was mussed from our nightly activities, but he didn't really mind. He liked it that way... I think Emmett is saw it as ownership. He was mine... that would never change. His large, granite frame was casually leaning against the locker in a picture of timeless elegance. His backpack was settled at his feet in a nonchalant manner.

"I'm afraid." I murmured into his chest. Emmett listened quietly. "I want to talk to Bella, but how do you talk to someone who you hated two nights ago?" Emmett kissed my cheek.

"How do you talk to anyone? Rose... shes family now." He leaned us against the lockers again. "Talk to her like you talk to Alice."

"But I've-"

"Sh." Emmett kissed my lips and pushed me towards the grounds where I could smell

Bella was standing. 

"Bella!" I trotted over to the human girl. Her large, brown eyes were slightly taken aback as she surveyed my form.

"Rosalie..." Bella's voice was low and cautious. "How are you?"

I smiled at her. "I'm okay, but I wanted to talk to you..." I trailed off and looked into her eyes. Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around Bella's fragile waist. "Thanks." I murmured.


End file.
